Join Us, Jenna
by darkgirl3
Summary: Mason wants Jenna to join the threesome relationship that Caroline, Tyler and he have going on. Caroline knows Mason wants Jenna and asks her to join as well when Jenna walks in and catches the three of them in bed.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Join Us, Jenna**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, Mason, and Jenna**

**Summary: Mason wants Jenna to join the threesome relationship that Caroline, Tyler and he have going on. Caroline knows Mason wants Jenna and asks her to join as well when Jenna walks in and catches the three of them in bed. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I got the idea months ago, but am just now writing it out. It does not tie into the other two stories that I have going with Tyler, Caroline and Mason together. It is a standalone of sorts, might add more later on who knows. The second story I am referring to will be posted next Tuesday the 19th so look forward to Loving Them Both. The first is Making Her Dream A Reality if you haven't read it do so. **

**AN2: In this story line Elijah came through because Klaus didn't get out where their family was at. As for Damon, he didn't get bitten by Tyler.**

**TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ**

**Chapter 1**

Tyler, Mason and Caroline were tangled up together when Jenna knocked on the door to Mason's bedroom before walking in. Carol had told her to just go in, but she'd knocked first. She said they were playing some video game or something because she'd walked by earlier and heard them. The last thing she expected to find was the three of them together, naked on the bed. The room smelled like sex and she could see them since the sheet was on the floor. Caroline was sandwiched between both Lockwood's.

Mason opened his eyes hearing the door open and turned his head hoping that it wasn't Carol because this was not going to be easy to explain to her. The last person he expected to be standing there was Jenna. He looked from her to the clock and knew now why she was there, he'd promised to meet her at ten and it was almost eleven now. "You like what you see?" he had no clue why he was asking her that, but he could smell her. She knew all about vampires and werewolves because he'd told her. He also knew that she was turned on by what she was seeing. Jenna wasn't a stranger to things like this either of course it had been another female that had been there that time.

Jenna didn't know what to say, she'd known that Mason was getting some, somewhere, she just wasn't expecting it to be from Caroline. The way that Tyler got jealous she couldn't have put together that it was Caroline, Mason was seeing. Mason got off the bed going behind her closing the door. He kissed her neck running his hands over her stomach before pulling her shirt up and over her head tossing it to the floor. He unsnapped the button on her skirt pushing it down her legs once he had it unzipped.

"Mason," she let the moan slip out as his hands covered her breasts after pushing her bra up. His hands were so warm and her skin was cool from the air in her car. She could stop him now, but she wasn't, she missed him touching her like they did as teens. She missed having him in her bed, but they were older now, things were different, but she was throwing out anything that might tell her to stop right now. She wanted him and she wanted what he was doing to her, her entire body was heating up with need for him. She hadn't felt she needed somebody this badly, in this way, since he'd shown up to his brother's funeral and they'd had sex in his old bedroom.

Caroline looked over before snuggling closer into Tyler watching Mason and Jenna. She knew what Mason had been wanting since the dream he'd had. She'd seen it by accident one morning. She knew she could lose Mason soon, but she was hoping Jenna might join them. She was single after all and Mason loved her as well. She knew that Mason had slept with her a year ago when he'd first gotten back to town. She watched Mason free Jenna's breasts as her bra fell after he unhooked it with his teeth. She could tell that Mason was enjoying his self and Jenna hadn't fled after seeing them. She whimpered watching Mason move his hands all over Jenna's front as his mouth sucked at her pulse. He was pinching and pulling at her nipples, which was making her own ache for attention.

Tyler wasn't asleep either, but he was moving his hand over Caroline instead of watching what Mason was doing. He knew his Uncle was in love with their friend's Aunt, he had told him to invite her over, if she didn't freak when she walked in on them, then she might be into it. Caroline hadn't freaked when he'd told her and she'd already known about Mason's dream too. "Don't get possessive now," he teased Caroline closing his mouth around her nipple knowing what she was wanting. He knew the girl he loved body inside and out, he could pin point which spot on her inner thigh would make her cum the instant he sucked it using his fangs. His eyes and fangs came out when he was horny and he was already at that point.

Caroline moaned at the same time Jenna did because Mason was doing the same thing to her. Caroline whimpered bringing her arms around Tyler pulling him on top of her. She had already talked to Mason; if Jenna didn't want to join she knew he'd be checking out of their relationship. She had come to terms with it just in case not wanting to get jealous of Jenna. She was also trying to deal with the possibility that she might have to share Tyler. However, all of that left Caroline's mind when Tyler started kissing her again. He could sometimes make her forget her own name.

**BTCMJ TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ/B**

Mason dropped in front of Jenna kissing her stomach, swirling his tongue around her navel before taking old of her panties. He hooked his fingers through the elastic pulling them down her toned legs kissing each side of her leg as he did so. Once they were down he breathed in her scent before looking up at her. "Watch them," he didn't want to scare her by taking her right to bed with Caroline and Tyler in it. He was going slow before he built up to that and hopefully something else.

Jenna moaned feeling his lips brush over her before his tongue came out of his mouth going between her southern lips. She went to close her eyes, but he swatted her bottom causing them to fly open. She'd forgotten what he'd said at first, but she went back to it looking at the bed, while his tongue and fingers worked her into a frenzy. She bit down on her bottom lip as he swept his tongue over her clit, his fingers thrusting into her opening. She was getting wetter by the second and watching the two on the bed was turning her on too. She hadn't watched two people have sex, and she wasn't talking about the movies, since she was in high school. She hadn't done anything without Mason around; he'd been the one she felt safe with. When he left she'd stopped that part of her life just going to parties instead.

Caroline ranked her nails down Tyler's back as he picked up the pace thrusting into her, hitting all the right spots. She could hear the head board hitting against the wall and hoped his mom didn't walk by the room. She looked over his shoulder locking eyes with Jenna as they were both being pleasured. She knew what wonderful things Mason's tongue could do and hearing Jenna's whimpers was turning her on as well. "Tyler, oh god," She felt his cock hitting against her cervix and she lost it for the second time shouting.

Mason had timed it just right because Jenna's legs were shaking as the first waves of her orgasm started right when Caroline lost it. He held her hips sucking her clit into his mouth holding it between his teeth as he licked and sucked at it. She was holding onto his shoulders fucking herself against his mouth trying to get more friction. He smirked smelling her release just seconds before he had tasted it moving his tongue to her opening drinking down her cum. "Mas, Mason," Jenna closed her eyes riding out her climax with him.

"Do you want to join us?" Mason asked kissing her once she had come back down. He had laid her on the carpet so she would be comfortable. He ran his hand over her side and up to her breast cupping it. "If you don't want to I'll meet you in an hour," he said giving her a way out as his thumb moved over her nipple, his mouth capturing its twin. He wasn't going to force her into this by any means. The only reason he'd kept sharing Caroline was because Tyler let him, he could have said no at any time and he'd had to of left.

Jenna whimpered as his tongue licked over her breast, "You don't have to say yes, we won't be offended," Caroline said not wanting her to think that it was one way or she couldn't be with Mason. "If you just want Mason, its okay," she added, "If you stay, I'm willing to share them both," she moved from the bed, her legs shaky as she walked the short distance to where Jenna and Mason were lying. "If you don't want it fast and rough, they can be slow," she leaned down whispering into Jenna's ear even though both of the guys could hear her, "What's it going be, Jenna?" she asked letting her hand move across Jenna's stomach lazily before her fingers danced up and down the valley between her breasts.

**BTCMJ TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ/B**

The whole time Caroline had been talking, Mason had been pleasuring her with his fingers and tongue. She couldn't think straight with him doing that and what Caroline was doing as well, but Mason stopped all at once looking up at her. Jenna wasn't sure about it at first, things could go wrong, but Caroline was telling her it was okay. Mason was too, but Tyler hadn't said anything, "What is he thinking?" she asked in a low voice. She looked up at the bed, but Tyler wasn't there now, he was squatting behind Caroline. She could tell that he was still hard and wondered in that moment what it took for him not to be. She wondered the same thing about Mason since he was a werewolf too.

"I haven't given him permission to touch you," Mason said, telling her it was a pack thing, just like the deal they'd made to share Caroline. "Unless I say he can, you're off limits," he kissed her inner thigh, "You're mine, Caroline's his," that was the whole deal, Caroline would never really be his, Tyler would share her body, her heart, everything about her, but she was Tyler's soul mate, his mate in the pack, that Mason couldn't share. "If you'll have me," he added as an afterthought. "Do you want him to touch you? Or you want me to fuck you?" he asked moving so he was covering Jenna's body.

"Do you want to join us?" Caroline asked her again taking Tyler's hand and putting it against her own breasts. She needed to feel him close to her, she wanted him and the one time hadn't been enough. She was dripping wet and needed him between her legs again fucking her until she was screaming as she went over again and again.

"Yes," Jenna breathed out looking at Mason, before pulling him down kissing him. "I want to join you," she added not sure what it would entail, but she wasn't going to run away. Mason had told her that he was part of Tyler's pack, Caroline being the other member. She just hadn't expected that they were all having sex together. "Do you and Tyler…" She trailed off looking between Mason and Tyler.

"What, no, we don't have sex together, I don't do family," Mason had to laugh though because Caroline had said one night they did since they both had sex with her it was in a way like doing each other.

A pillow fight had started, which led to the three of them having sex on the floor and then the shower. He kissed Jenna picking her up carrying her to the bed so she would be more comfortable. He didn't want her to get rug burns on her body. Caroline could heal, but Jenna was human, it would hurt her and he was going to have to remember that Jenna was breakable. He could pound into Caroline for hours if he wanted to, Tyler as well and she'd be fine with it, but Jenna needed a different pace.

**BTCMJ TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ/B**

Mason kissed her before bringing her legs around his waist, it didn't take long to slide all the way home. Her sex was soaked with her juices and she was tight as could be around him making him moan in pleasure. He waited for her to adjust; it had been a while since he had been with her, a year ago and before that graduation night to be exact. They had done it in the front seat of her car before he had left town. Just last year they had gone at it in his old room almost knocking a book case over. She whimpered telling him to move as she squirmed below him. He hadn't been a werewolf back at graduation and she hadn't known about him last year, but things were different now. He pulled out thrusting back into her, holding back his full speed.

Caroline pulled Tyler towards the bed so that he was below her; she wasn't going to let Mason have all the fun. Jenna said she'd stay with them and she wasn't going to stop having sex herself just because Jenna was there now. She straddled Tyler before sinking down on him; she lifted up before thrusting back down letting him help her by entwining their fingers. She leaned down kissing him listening to the sounds that Jenna was making as Mason loved her body. She moved her mouth against Tyler's pulse kissing and sucking before she bit into him.

Tyler growled moving his hands from hers to her waist taking her hips and thrusting up into her hard and fast. Caroline cried out pulling back blood running down her mouth before Tyler took control over it as well. He kissed her sucking her tongue into his mouth running his along her mouth cleaning the blood away. Jenna looked over watching the younger couple before she looked back up at Mason ranking her nails down his back locking her legs around his waist tighter. She wasn't a supernatural being, but she could smell the blood since she right beside the other two. She cried out feeling Mason hit against her cervix griping his arm as he did it three more times. She screamed his name out in pleasure as he pounded into her, growling against her ear as he filled her, the same moment that she was milking him for everything she had.

Caroline pinned Tyler's hands against the bed thrusting at her full speed down as he did the same up into her. She cried out as she reached her breaking point, but Tyler wasn't done just yet, he flipped her over, barely staying on the bed, pulling out of her before thrusting back in. Caroline moaned and whimpered pulling her legs up so her feet were flat as he moved in and out of her. "TYLER," she turned her head to the side and back. She felt like she was going to explode at any second. She could hear Tyler growling as he plunged into her repeatedly.

With another plunge into Caroline's body she was shouting along with Tyler as they went over together. She could hear Mason saying something to Jenna, but she was too lost to hear exactly what it was. She ranked her nails down Tyler's back smelling the blood that leaked out of the wounds. "Care," he groaned as his head fell against her shoulder trying to calm his body that felt like it was on fire at the moment.

**TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Join Us, Jenna**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, Mason, and Jenna**

**Summary: Mason wants Jenna to join the threesome relationship that Caroline, Tyler and he have going on. Caroline knows Mason wants Jenna and asks her to join as well when Jenna walks in and catches the three of them in bed. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I got the idea months ago, but am just now writing it out. It does not tie into the other two stories that I have going with Tyler, Caroline and Mason together. It is a standalone of sorts, might add more later on who knows. The second story I am referring to will be posted next Tuesday the 19th so look forward to Loving Them Both. The first is Making Her Dream A Reality if you haven't read it do so. **

**AN2: In this story line Elijah came through because Klaus didn't get out where their family was at. As for Damon, he didn't get bitten by Tyler.**

**TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ**

**Chapter 2**

Mason whispered in Jenna's ear knowing that Tyler and Caroline were too lost in each other to even hear what he was saying to her. "You want to touch him?" he asked her moving his mouth down so it was covering her breast, sucking her nipple into his mouth. He hadn't said that Tyler could touch her yet though, but didn't mean she couldn't do any touching. "Or do you want Caroline to touch you?" he went to her other breast giving it the same treatment.

Jenna whimpered before reaching the short distance touching Tyler's side before pulling her hand back. She felt like she'd been scorched and when she looked back he was looking at her, his eyes golden the whole while he was still buried inside of Caroline. She bit on her bottom lip because his mouth had blood on it and she knew it was Caroline's. She wondered if Mason could bite her as well or if it was just something they did since Caroline was a vampire.

Caroline rolled Tyler and herself over so that he was below her again moving off of him before taking Jenna's hand. "He could go another hour," she said giggling at Jenna's expression when she noticed that Tyler was still hard. She had to tell herself not to get jealous because she thought of Tyler as hers and only hers. Mason wanted this and it might come to having to share, but Tyler would always be hers, just like the arrangement with her being Tyler's. She wrapped her hand around Jenna's before wrapping both of their hands around Tyler's cock.

Mason moved his hands over both of Jenna and Caroline's backs right down their spines making them both moan in pleasure. He took turns kissing along their backs watching them jack Tyler off together. He didn't know why he was getting hard, but he was, he moved his hands down before thrusting two of his fingers from each and into both of them. Jenna and Caroline cried out in pleasure gripping Tyler tighter causing him to moan arching up into their hands. He was gripping the bed doing his damndest not to touch them, but his eyes were locked on his cock. Their hands moving up and down him getting tighter with each stroke, he looked up at them watching their expressions change with each thrust Mason made of his fingers. He was going to explode at any moment just from watching this.

Caroline and Jenna rocked back against Mason's fingers as he sped up his actions wanting to time it just right. They were moaning and whimpering his name making his cock hurt like hell from being so hard. He had gotten off the other night just listening to Caroline talk dirty to him, she hadn't even been naked and he'd cum so hard he thought he was going to black out. Tyler was still teasing him like hell about it; of course Caroline had done the same to him as well. She had one on both of them now, which he was going to get her back for.

Tyler groaned as Caroline wrapped two of her fingers from her other hand around the base of his cock. "Care," he hissed out before his eyes shot open finding Jenna's mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. His head went back against the bed arching up his entire body feeling like it was cumming, but he couldn't. It was a painful pleasure, every experience of an orgasm without cumming. Caroline cried out in pleasure feeling Mason's fingers hitting against her g-spot time and time again. Jenna bucked back as he did the same thing to her, but to her clit now.

"You let go that head board I'll chain you up and let Caroline suck you off for week with a cock ring on you," Mason growled watching Tyler, "You cannot touch either of them," he knew Tyler would get him, since Tyler was the alpha between the two of them. He hadn't wanted it so he'd let Tyler have that role, but he still could give him orders, he was older. He hadn't wanted to dig in the closet for the chains, so he just let the command slip out.

"Mason," Jenna and Caroline both moaned out as his fingers moved deeper into both of their bodies now. Caroline's fangs came out leaning forward biting into Tyler's inner thigh while Jenna continued to take him deeper into her mouth. She drank from him knowing that if she removed her fingers from around the base of his cock he'd lose it. She wanted to wait though for when Jenna and she were both there too. She knew if she wasn't holding onto his cock that he'd be cumming again in such a short time.

Tyler shut his eyes tight gasping for air trying not to pass out because he needed to cum so badly. "Fuck, let go," he had to will his self not to thrust faster into Jenna's mouth like he could Caroline's. Caroline loved torturing him, pushing him to his limits all the time; he'd passed out the one time they'd been in the cellar while she had been doing the same thing to him. However, he'd been chained up fixing to turn, it was the first time he'd never felt the transformation. She'd had him so far into to bliss that when his body was starting to shift he hadn't felt a damn thing but his orgasm. She'd had the cock ring on him till the last second jerking it off and she'd thrusted down onto him taking all of him in her. He had filled her body and when she'd moved off he'd still been cumming.

"No," Jenna said looking up, "Open your eyes," she wanted to see them, but Tyler shook his head. "Caroline, make him open his eyes," she knew that he wouldn't deny her anything, she had heard about their relationship. Caroline had a way of sometimes blabbing things if she was cornered about something. Tyler might be an alpha, but he'd do anything Caroline told him to do. Just like he could ignore Mason now and take both of them if he wanted to, but he wasn't. He was in all sense of the word summiting to them and the thought alone turned her on because he didn't have to do that.

"Tyler, open your eyes, or you won't be cumming," Caroline said in a low voice licking her lips watching Tyler, rewarding him with her mouth going around the head of his cock sucking him. She ran her tongue over his slit causing him to shout her name trying to get farther into her mouth. "Oh no, you're not," she said moving her hand to the back of Jenna's head guiding her back down to his cock.

Jenna copied what Caroline had done the whole time moving back against Mason's fingers, which he'd added a third one to each of them. She cried out taking Tyler into her mouth moaning sending vibrations through his entire cock. His grip got tighter on the head board shattering the boards in between the head board. "Fucking shit, I have to touch," he was going to die he knew it. Another orgasm feeling went through his body without cumming, he hadn't meant to grip to the board that tight, but he couldn't touch anything else. Death by lack of orgasm was going to be the cause too, but it would be the best way to go.

"I said no," Mason knew he'd get his ass kicked later, but he knew what it would feel like too because he'd been denied three hours of not touching Caroline just last week. Tyler made him watch and Caroline had done the same thing Jenna and she was doing to Tyler right now. It had driven him insane, his body felt like it was cumming, but he hadn't been able to shoot his load, the orgasm had been mind blowing. "When they cum, you can, but you aren't touching them, I'm in charge now," he added before moving his fingers faster in an out of the girls.

**BTCMJ TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ/B**

Caroline cried out gripping the bed sheets going back into Mason's fingers, Jenna wasn't far behind her either, it had been over an hour of pleasuring them since Tyler's last plead of touching them and cumming. Caroline let go of Tyler's cock after bringing him past the breaking point for the tenth time with Jenna's help. The head board had been smashed in half already after the fifth denied orgasm. Caroline jerked her hand over his cock twice and he was gone cumming in long hot spurts.

The sounds that the four of them were making didn't sound like anything, but that noise. Mason was cumming too because Caroline and Jenna had been jacking him off after taking turns sucking Tyler off. He'd already cum four times not being denied an orgasm unlike Tyler had. Caroline collapsed against the mattress her bottom half in the air and Mason took advantage of it thrusting into her from behind surprising her.

Caroline screamed out cumming almost instantly when he thrusted into her and twice more before Mason reached his orgasm inside of her. Her body was past sensitive as her juices flowed freely. There was no way she was going to be able to walk any time soon, but she didn't mind. She rolled onto her back when he pulled out of her, one leg dangling off the bed as her eyes closed. She was close to falling asleep she was so sated, but she wasn't ready to give in just yet.

Jenna bit down on her bottom lip before she replaced Mason beside Caroline leaning down running her tongue along Caroline's southern lips. Caroline whimpered turning her head watching Jenna lick her clean. Mason grinned laying down watching them, elbowing Tyler in the side to get his attention. He was pretty sure that his nephew had done passed out, but he couldn't let him miss this. "You can watch," he still wasn't giving him permission to touch. It had been three weeks before Tyler ever let him touch Caroline when he'd walked in on them having sex that day. He'd been told he could stay, but he wasn't touching, payback could be a bitch after all.

Jenna ran her tongue up and down over Caroline's clit before burying her tongue in her opening. She had watched earlier, she knew what the younger girl liked. Caroline whimpered as her clit was sucked into Jenna's mouth, teeth gripping it. She was already cumming again just from the pleasure of her tongue and when Jenna added her finger too she passed out as the orgasm took her over. Her juices were flooding out of her as she blacked out this time. The last thing she heard was what sounded like two growls.

**BTCMJ TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ/B**

Mason moved Jenna so she was between him after laying Caroline beside Tyler so that both girls were in the middle of the bed. "Do you want to stay here?" he asked running his hand over Jenna's back snuggled against her. He hadn't expected her to do what she had done with Caroline, but he'd jacked off watching them, Tyler had too.

"I can't even think about walking, Mason," Jenna whispered resting her head against his chest, "Plus Caroline owes me," she smiled feeling herself tingling between her legs just thinking about the payback. "What was with you going all commanding?" she asked knowing exactly which one was the alpha since he'd told her.

"Three weeks," Mason said in sleepy voice before telling her what Tyler had done to him that first few weeks. "I think he deserves same treatment, if you are staying," he said hoping that she would. It might seem like a weird arrangement, but they were all adults in this, well Caroline would forever be seventeen, but it wasn't what he meant.

"I'll join you, but you ever command me I will have to chain you up," Jenna teased closing her eyes feeling his body's warmth. She smiled drifting off to sleep happy and content in his arms. She wasn't going to say a word about this though because it wasn't like she could explain any of this to her niece and nephew.

It was their business and if she wanted to be satisfied like this then she would. Her life was hardly easy; she'd survived being sacrificed because Mason had shoved her back into the house before she'd gotten captured. He'd held onto her when she'd fault like hell to go outside. He'd fought against the full moons pull on him to save her life and she'd cried watching him turn after he'd held off for so long.

Mason watched her sleep for a little with a smile of his own meeting Tyler's eyes, he hadn't fallen asleep yet. "Thanks," he said glad he'd actually listened to his nephew when he told him to invite Jenna over. He'd gotten what he'd wanted because he had always loved Jenna and he been with Caroline for a year now, he'd loved her longer though. When she'd tackled him in the woods after he'd been walking with Tyler after that first full moon in Mystic Falls, he'd known he'd be doing more than that with her.

"Just don't fuck it up," Tyler said knowing that he had before with Jenna, "Or I'll kick your ass," he grinned snuggling close with Caroline. His entire body was still feeling the after affects of what had happened. He wasn't going to be walking any time soon and was just glad that his mom wouldn't be back until later that night. He'd heard her call up from the stairs earlier she was leaving. Explaining this to her would be worse than when he'd had to tell her he was a werewolf. He had to get Caroline back and he had after he'd turned in front of his mom.

He knew what Jenna meant to Mason, was just like how he felt for Caroline. Caroline was the first girl he'd wanted it to actually make it work with and he wasn't going to screw things up with her. He figured that Mason wouldn't this time with Jenna either, but he would make sure he didn't. After all they were all family in the meaning of it because when Jenna agreed to join she'd become part of the pack too. It might not be a total werewolf pack, but it was one none the less.

**TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ TCMJ**

**THE END**


End file.
